


Seven

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Tumblr Number Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, POV First Person, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**No More**

Something kept beeping.

It was freakin’ annoying.

Not quite as annoying as not being able to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. And I was exhausted. And I felt like I’d been hit by a truck.

No, wait. Not a truck.

“Baby? Hey, you coming back to me?”

Dean? What’s he doing here? And why hasn’t he stopped the damn beeping?

“Come on, sweetheart. Open your eyes for me.”

I don’t want to. They’re heavy, and they hurt.

“Come on, baby.”

Oh, all right. I blinked slowly, forcing my heavy, aching eyes to open. Everything was blurry, objects swimming towards each other before I closed my eyes again. This time, when I blinked, Dean’s face was all I could see. I blinked again, and his features became clear. Grass-green eyes, long eyelashes that I was so jealous of. Freckles all across his perfect nose and cheekbones, thick lips that I loved to feel against mine. And the jaw line of steel. I opened my mouth, but all I could do was groan.

“Take it easy.”  
“Hurts.”

He smiled, lifting a hand to touch my hair.

“I know.”

I licked my lips—which were dry as the desert—and Dean poured water from a pitcher into the small cup on the table by my bed. That’s when I realized that we were in a hospital. He put one hand behind my head, helping me lean forward, putting the cup up to my lips and letting me drink.

“Slow sips. I don’t want you to get sick.”

I nodded, and he helped me back down, pulling the blankets up around my chin.

“How are you feeling?”

I winced.

“Like you better have gotten the plate off the truck that hit me.”

My voice sounded like I'd been gargling with razor blades. Dean laughed to himself.

“It wasn’t a truck, baby.”  
“What was it?”

Dean stopped, turning to face me.

“You don’t remember?”

I licked my lips again, closing my eyes for a moment.

“I … I remember a—a warehouse?”  
“Yeah, in Des Moines.”

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes as that nod sent a wave of pain through my skull. 

“There was … was there something in the warehouse?”

Dean sighed again.

“No. It was a trap.”

I blinked my eyes open slowly, closing them with a groan as flashes of what had happened came to my mind. It was all jumbled up, completely discombobulated, and Dean finally leaned over, gently stroking my forehead and whispering softly.

“Shh. It’s all right. You’re safe here. I’ve got you, baby. Shh.”

I blinked my eyes open and looked up at him.

“What happened?”

Dean sighed, moving to take my hand and lace his fingers with mine.

“It was a daeva.”

I started to shake my head, closing my eyes when it hurt, and Dean laid a hand at my cheek, gently holding my face still.

“Shadow demon. It … God, it beat the hell out of you. I—I couldn’t stop it. Every time I tried to get to you, it threw you somewhere else, and I …”

Dean closed his eyes, bending slightly to bring my hand to his lips.

“I almost lost you.”

I started to shake my head, and Dean let out a breath.

“Baby, you’ve been out for almost four days.”

I blinked, and Dean moved forward, gingerly pressing his forehead against mine. 

“Four days?”

Dean slowly nodded.

“You weren't breathing when Sam finally found the altar. I was trying to do CPR and Sam was killing demons... We got you breathing again and brought you here. The nurses said you kept seizing, and they took you to surgery and wouldn't let me see you. You finally stabilized enough for them to bring you here, but you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared. I’ve never …”

He blew out his breath, speaking even softer, his deep voice rough.

“I’ve never been that scared before. Even with Dad and Sam, I—“

He blew out another breath, pressing his lips against my forehead. He leaned back, taking my hand and looking me in the eyes. It hurt, but I blinked a few times before I stared back at him.

“No more.”

I narrowed my eyes, closing them when a wave of pain rolled through my skull. Dean lifted his hand to cup the back of my head, and I gasped at the first tender touch, then relaxed back. Dean sighed, lifting his other hand to run his fingers along my jaw.

“We’re done hunting.”

My eyes flew open, and I managed to choke back the painful moan I wanted to give. I blinked, and Dean shook his head.

“I’m not budging on this one.”  
“You can’t—“  
“When I have to sit here and count your breaths because you won’t wake up and talk to me, no matter what the doctors do, yeah. I can.”  
“You said you’d … you’d never force me into anything.”

Dean knew all about my past and the abusive relationship that almost did me in. He bit his lips into a thin line, then shook his head.

“I know. And I still mean that. But baby … I’m not going to be looking for hunts anymore. Bobby can handle the delegating. There’s tons of hunters out there.”

I licked my lips.

“What about Sam?”

Dean smiled, sitting up and gently letting my head fall back to the pillows behind me.

“He’s stoked about possibly going back to school.”  
“He’s—“  
“You really think I’d let him hunt on his own?”

I snorted. Sam was turning thirty this year, but to Dean, he was still a toddler. Dean would never lose his “big brother” mindset. I sighed, closing my eyes for just a moment, murmuring just above the incessant beeping.

“Do you really want to quit hunting?”

I opened one of my eyes in time to see him sigh, standing up from where he’d been perched on the edge of my bed. He shrugged off his ever-present jacket, then pushed up the sleeves of his light blue Henley. He sat back where he’d been and reached to take my hand, the one without the IV in it.

“Do I want to retire, knowing what all is out there? Not really. Not knowing what we know about everything. But … We stopped the Apocalypse. Almost lost Sam, but we got him back.”  
“A little worse for wear, but alive.”  
“Exactly.”

Dean licked his lips, then continued.

“Crowley’s still out there, and he’s still a bastard. Cas is … God only knows where, and He checked out a long time ago.”

Dean shook his head.

“I think there’s always going to be monsters. Wendigos, vamps, ghosts. That’s just the natural order of things.”  
“Or the _supernatural_ order.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

“We can’t stop them all, baby. And we’ve always known that we’re going to die trying. But I …”

He shook his head again, deep voice taking on an even rougher tone.

“I don’t think I can handle another hunt like this. Almost losing someone I love. I can’t. I’ve lost Mom and Dad. Jo and Ellen. Lost Sam more than a few times. But none of them hit me as hard as this did. I couldn’t breathe, sweetheart. I couldn't function. I wanted to just lay beside you and call it in.”

I gave his hand as hard a squeeze as I could, which must have felt like a child’s grip. He squeezed my hand back, so carefully and gently. I took in a breath, wincing at the ache in my chest, then let it out slowly. I looked to Dean, just watching him for a moment, until he turned to look at me.

“I am tired of getting the shit beat out of me by shadow demons.”

He laughed to himself, and I coughed, wincing before he grabbed the cup of water and brought it back to my lips. When I was settled back against the pillows and Dean was gently rubbing my knees, I sighed.

“Maybe we could do like a trial retirement? See if we don’t go stir crazy and kill each other?”

Dean smiled widely.

“If that’s what you want.”

I nodded slowly, eyes drooping closed at the dull ache that seemed to settle over my body. Dean reached around me, and a few seconds later, a nurse came to the door. A dose of pain medication later, I was having even more trouble keeping my eyes open. Dean just smiled, reaching up to feather his fingers through my hair.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. You can rest.”  
“Maybe just for a minute.”

He laughed, leaning over to kiss my forehead, smiling when I lifted my face. He gently pressed his lips against mine, and I fell asleep again holding onto his warm, calloused hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far, guys! Hey, if you like these stories, feel free to comment or message me with a number and a pairing. Or even just a number, if that's what you want, and I'll pick the pairing. Any number, 1-50, except for 7, 9, 21, 23, and 24. Thanks! :)


End file.
